


Unexpected Surprise

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, POV Alternating, Smut, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco has been planning Harry's party for months but all his dear husband wants is a night with just the two of them....and hot sex.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling little sister who suggested we both write something for this prompt and turned it into a bit of a challenge knowing I couldn't say no. All teasing aside this was fun to do and we will have to do a collaboration story at some point in the future. Anyway, I hope you really enjoy this and I am excited to seeing how your version turned out. 
> 
> Prompt
> 
> *Birthday 38*
> 
> Harry: *arrives home*
> 
> Everyone: Surprise!
> 
> Harry: You almost gave me a heart attack!
> 
> Draco: What a kind person you are! All you had to say was 'Thank you, Draco, for organizing me such an awesome party.'
> 
> Harry: *in Draco's ear* I was hoping for something more intimate to celebrate my birthday.
> 
> Draco: THE PARTY IS OVER! GOODBYE EVERYBODY!

Draco checked the clock on the wall as he rushed past towards the kitchen searching for Hermione.

"Is it ready?"

The eye roll she gave him was in his opinion unnecessary as was the exasperated tone when she replied.

"Yes Draco, the cake arrived 20mins ago and as you can see it's set up with the rest of the food. I can't believe you're getting so worked up about this."

Draco considered explaining himself before pushing away the temptation, it wasn't Hermione's or any one else's business. He just needed today to be perfect and by Merlin he would make sure it was, for Harry's sake.

"I'm not getting worked up, I just like being prepared. Things are running behind because of your wonderful husband and his mix up," Draco said with only a trace of the irritation he felt.

"He said sorry and the decorating company should have checked his order before they made it," Hermione replied but it was clear she was also a little upset over the mistake.

"I suppose," He said letting out a deep sign, "I'm just relieved I managed to fix it. I doubt anyone would have been happy with a banner saying Happy Birthday Hairy."

"We'll all laugh about it one day. Now, Harry will be here in an hour, the family will arrive in a few minutes. The decorations are done and so is the food, all that's left to get ready is you. So get moving," Hermione bossed as she shooed him out of the kitchen. 

Looking down at his crumpled shirt he had to agree and pushing down his nerves that there was something he needed to do he climbed the stairs leaving Harry's party in Hermione's hands. 

Heading straight to the bathroom he quickly removed his dirty clothes and began the shower. The first touch of the scalding water pulling a groan from his lips as his shoulder finally dropped and relaxed. 

He probably was over thinking this, Harry would just be happy to have his family here but Draco wanted to do more. Harry's life might have gotten easier and Draco certainly tried to make up for his less than pleasant past with lots of affection. However it never seemed to be enough, he wanted to give Harry everything he had ever wanted for all the birthdays that were forgotten or spent in misery in that bloody cupboard. Just the thought of it boiled his blood even years after learning about Harry's relatives and their abuse. 

Taking a deep breath he un-clenched his jaw and he forced himself to relax again as he began washing his hair. That was all in the past and today would be perfect with Harry showered with love surrounded by those that adored him and eating his favorite foods. As his mind settled once more he took his time, cleaning every inch and letting the beat of the water soothe away all his recent stress. 

Once cleaned and dried Draco stood before his wardrobe wearing just a towel as he pondered over what to wear. The outfit he had picked out days ago suddenly didn't seem good enough, too stuffy but he could hardly dress in a pair of jeans. Or maybe he could, Harry had been very fond of seeing him in tight denim when they first started dating in their 20's. At 38, Draco had held onto his figure, mostly, so with a tilt of his head he wondered if he still had those old jeans. A quick rummage uncovered them hidden in the back and after an ironing charm and a freshening spell he slipped them on. The button was a little tricky and with a huff he enlarged the jeans an inch just to make it easier for him to move. As he had predicted them still fit him and moulded to his legs and arse like a second skin. 

With a smirk he imagined Harry's face seeing him in them and quickly hunted out a deep blue shirt to complement the washed out light blue of the denim. 

Turning back the sleeves and leaving the top button undone Draco studied his reflection with satisfaction. He looked casually dashing and raking his hand through his almost completely white hair gave the mirror a flirty wink. His husband was going to have a shock when he got home and not just because of the party.

Finally it was time, everyone was in place and eagerly waiting around the fireplace for Harry to floo in with Ron. After his mistake with the decorations Draco hadn't been confident with trusting him with the task of keeping Harry busy but had been overruled. He would discover if he had been right soon enough as the clock ticked away the minutes. 

Draco almost jumped himself as the fire rose up and he quickly joined everyone else in shouting surprise while Harry tried not to fall back into the flames. 

The echo of their cry carried through the house as Harry gazed at them with wide green eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Merlin you guys almost gave me a heart attack," Harry finally got out as he placed a hand to his chest. As he scanned the smiling faces his eyes stopped on Draco and if possible he looked even more shocked than before. Draco smirked as Harry's eyes trailed down his body before stopping at the jeans lovingly encasing Draco's lower half. 

***

"Uh," Harry said, lost for words as he admired the sight before him, while Ron slapped him on the back with a deep chuckle. He hardly noticed the sting on his skin as his mind was thrown back into memories. He could recall perfectly Draco wearing those jeans on their third date and how he had slipped his hands into the back pockets to pull Draco closer for a kiss. 

"Happy birthday Harry, we certainly got you this time," George said as he blocked Harry's view and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Yeah. Um, I wasn't expecting this at all," Harry muttered out as he forced a smile onto his face.

"It was all Draco's idea, he's been planning it for months," Hermione stated as she appeared beside him cuddling into his sde as George stepped away. 

"Really?" Harry's eye searched out Draco's and his heart skipped at the shy smile he was wearing along with a dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

Breaking free of the crowd around him, Harry made his way over to his husband. Reaching out his hands he slid them to Draco's arse as he pulled the other man closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was a sweet kiss since they did have company and the idea of being glared at by Molly just about prevented him from snogging Draco senseless.

"You didn't have to do this," he whispered between them hoping that he would be able to hide his hardening cock. Being so close to Draco and the reminder of their younger days was causing lust to build in his stomach and heat his blood.

"It was nothing," Draco said with a small shrug and a large smile.

"No, you really didn't have to," Harry said again as he wished for everyone to disappear. Their living room was cramped by too many people and the whole house was covered in decorations and balloons. Harry had never liked people making a fuss over him and after being dragged all over wizarding london by Ron and hearing so many birthday wishes he had been looking forward to a bit of peace. Considering the ideas and thoughts that had jumped into his head at seeing Draco dressed up all he had wanted to was to drag him to the bedroom or down onto the sofa so temptingly close. Something flickered in Draco's eyes and his smile dimmed a little before brightening again.

"I believe what you meant to say was 'thank you Draco for the wonderful surprise'," Draco said softly back. His tone was even but Harry could still hear the hurt in it. 

"Can you guys give me a second, I want to give Draco a proper hello," Harry said cheerily as he glanced over his shoulder at everyone.

"No problems mate," Ron said as he herded his family towards the kitchen.

"Just don't be too long, Dear," Molly said, her hand briefly landing on his shoulder before she moved on.

"Or get too worked up," Charlie teased as he gave Harry a wink on his way passed. Once they were alone, Draco pulled back and his smile disappeared completely.

"I didn't mean to upset you, the party is great," Harry said quickly as he attempted to capture Draco back in his arms.

"It was a stupid idea," Draco replied his arms crossing over his chest, "I just wanted today to be perfect and give you something really special."

"I don't need special Draco, I just need you. All day all I've thought about is coming home and getting to spend time with you. Honestly you've made this harder by putting on those jeans because all I can think about is getting you out of them," Harry explained as his fingers found the belt loops of Draco's jeans. He used them to pull Draco against him, tighter than last time. It didn't take long for his meaning and interest to become clear. Draco's lips parted as he let out a quiet 'oh' of understanding. 

"I wish I'd known, we can't exactly kick everyone out now," Draco said with a shake of his head. The line between his eyebrows showing his gloomy mood.

"Don't go beating yourself up. It was a lovely surprise and you put in so much work that I feel guilty for not appreciating it the way I should. Thank you Draco for organising all this for my birthday," Harry said truthfully as he stole another kiss. This time he lingered and slowly Draco untensed and uncrossed his arms to hold Harry back. 

This was what Harry had wanted, what he had been looking forward to all day and he almost forgot about everyone waiting for them as he tasted Draco deeper. 

"Come on you two, everyone is waiting," Hermione said, interrupting them. Begrudgingly Harry let Draco go and gave Hermione a sheepish smile. 

"Alright? We're coming," Draco called his expression no longer as dreary as before.

"I'd rather be coming right now," Harry sighed, whispering the words into Draco's ear before heading to the kitchen.

It had taken a few hours but eventually everyone had left, including a grumpy Ron who had hoped to stay for a few more drinks. It had taken the promise of a night out next week to convince Ron to leave with Hermione and Harry let out a sigh as he locked the floo. Finally, he thought as he turned to smile at draco and admire his outfit again. It really wasn't fair that Draco had been teasing him for hours and several times he had been elbowed by his friends for paying too much attention to Draco's arse.

"So, you mentioned earlier that you wanted me out of these jeans but you seem very fond of them," Draco said, his voice lowering as he flicked open another button of his shirt. 

"I am but they are unfortunately in the way," Harry replied as he closed the gap between them and captured Draco's mouth in a deep kiss. This time he didn't hold back, fingers digging into Draco's arse wished he could feel soft skin rather than rough denim. 

Draco moaned into the kiss, his mouth opening wider as Harry's tongue swept inside tasting a hint of sweetness from the cake they had eaten. Harry wanted to devour him, he wanted to feast on the noises coming out of Draco's mouth and gorge himself on the feeling of Draco wrapped around his cock until they collapsed. Breaking the kiss he trailed more down Draco's neck, his teeth scratching over a certain spot that made Draco arch into his embrace with a gasp. 

"Tell me what you want, Harry, anything you want I'll give you," Draco whispered as the hands he had wrapped around Harry's back tightened.

"Fuck," Harry groaned into Draco's shoulder as a thousand thoughts filled his head. He wanted everything, he wanted to lick and suck and bite every inch of Draco's skin. To feel Draco's mouth wrap around his cock as he looked up from his knees with those beautiful grey eyes and to sink into Draco's hole and experience it clench around him as Draco came with a breathless moan. 

***

"Come on Harry, tell me your dirtiest fantasy and I'll make it come true," Draco purred as he lifted a hand and buried his fingers into Harry's hair. Giving the greying curls a gentle tug he pulled away enough to see Harry's eyes. The thick lashes only made them seem darker but it was hardly a secret how aroused Harry was when Draco could feel Harry's cock pressing against his own. The jeans that had been a little tight before, were now downright uncomfortable and he would be very happy to get out of them. As Harry remained silent he let one hand slip from Harry's back to his chest. Fingertips trailing softly downwards until he could cup Harry's cock as he applied a tiny bit of pressure.

“Talk to me Harry, tell me what you want,” Draco whispered as Harry growled through his teeth, the noise coming from the back of his throat and full of frustration. 

“I want you naked on your knees with my cock half way down your throat,” Harry finally said as his hands squeezed Draco’s arse. With a smirk Draco reached back and removed them before then taking a step back and undoing another button of his shirt. Harry watched in a daze, his eyes moving from the line of skin being exposed to Draco’s face and then the clear outline of his cock shown by the tight fabric of his jeans. Draco wasn’t sure how he would get the stupid things off so instead contrentrated on removing his shirt for once not caring as it pooled onto the floor.

“Leave those for now, just get on your knees,” Harry said as Draco opened the button of his jeans and pulled down the zip. It helped relieve some of his discomfort but didn't remove it completely and as he sank to his knees they only seemed to grow tight again trapping his hard cock. Therefore in an attempt to distract himself Draco gazed up at Harry and in the most sinful way he could manage licked his lips.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Harry rasped as he reached out and combed his hands through Draco’s hair pushing it back.

“You know what I want so stop stalling.”

With a smirk Draco slipped his hands up Harry's legs and made short work of unfastening Harry's jeans and with a tug pulled them and his boxers down to mid thigh. Harry’s cock practically sprang at him, hard and pointing at Draco’s mouth.

“You love it when I tease,” Draco replied as he licked the very tip of Harry’s cock causing it to twitch upwards at the wet touch. 

“You’ve teased me enough today, love,” Harry said as he tightened the hold he had on Draco’s hair and urged him to lean forward. Draco shuffled closer before wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock, pulling back the foreskin more before covering the head with his mouth. At the first touch Harry gasped and his hips rocked forward another couple of centimetres. He had more control than Draco would in his situation but soon he would lose his composure if Draco got his way tonight. 

Twisting his tongue over the sensitive tip in his mouth Draco added a few sucks while his hand stroked the base before pulling back. Before Harry could complain he licked up the shaft, the spit he had collected in his mouth leaving a warm wet trail and then another as he did it again. With Harry's cock now slightly slicker when he wrapped his lips around it again and pressed his head forward it slid easily into his mouth brushing the back of his throat. 

“Yes, fuck Draco,” Harry mumbled as he rocked back and then forward and Draco relaxed his throat allowing it to go deeper. Still Harry was being gentle, his movements slow as he fucked into Draco’s mouth but that wasn't what Draco wanted. They might not be young anymore but they had never lost the passion that had pulled them together and right now Draco needed that fire. Sweet had a time and a place but today called for something more, and Draco had no problem offering it.

Drawing his head back he let Harry's cock slip free and fixing his eyes on Harry raised an eyebrow in challenge before swallowing Harry’s cock back down, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on it hard before pressing forward, his jaw and throat aching slightly as he took it as deep as he could. The sound Harry made was animalistic and his hands pulled painfully at Draco's hair as he fought to hold back. With watery eyes Draco tried to tell Harry it was alright to let go and be a bit rough and finally the message sank in. 

"You want it hard babes? Alright then," Harry said, his voice low and edged with something a little dangerous. That tone sent a shiver down draco's spine and his arching cock leaked with the dark promises it held. Pulling back slightly he quickly took a deep breath through his nose before Harry forced him back down. 

Draco didn't try and fight back against Harry's demanding thrusts into his mouth instead he relaxed his jaw and massaged his aching cock through his jeans for the small amount of relief it gave. What he wouldn't give to be able to wrap his hand around his cock and join Harry in the race to ecstasy. He could almost taste Harry's come, the bitter taste mixing with the spit filling his mouth and dribbling down his chin like the tears running down his cheeks. 

"Fuck," Harry snarled as he suddenly pulled back releasing Draco's hair as he sucked in deep gasps of air. A little lost Draco blinked his eyes clear and stared first at Harry's cock, still hard and a deep red to Harry's face flushed with arousal and eyes burning behind the lenses of his glasses. 

"Harry," Draco croaked out before coughing to clear his throat. Rather than answer Harry reached out pulling Draco to his feet and into a messy kiss. With more biting than kissing Harry decoured Draco, eating up his heavy gasps for air between each new attack on his lips. 

***

Harry was about to lose his mind and it was entirely Draco's fault. From the jeans to his seductive offer to give Harry anything and everything he had truly destroyed Harry's sense of rationality. 

He broke the kiss to look at his husband's face once more. His eyelashes darkened and clumped with tears only made his eyes glow like frosted diamonds. His lips swollen and strawberry red more tempting than the sweetest of forbidden fruits. Harry had to taste them once more and capturing them he let out a hum of pleasure. 

"Need to fuck you," Harry managed to say past the dizzy desire filling his head as his hands shoved at Draco's jeans forcing them down and finally out of his way. Grasping the rounded globes of Draco's arse Harry delighted in the soft sensation of touching skin. Pulling Draco closer he bit back a moan as their cocks pressed together and just that alone was almost enough to make him come. He was so close but he wasn’t ready to stop yet, not until he had buried himself deep into Draco and listened to him cry out.

As much as Harry enjoyed receiving pleasure from Draco, what really got him hot was hearing Draco lose his mind. The way his body grew loose and uncoordinated as his usually smooth voice got rough. Just the thought of it was deeply arousing and needing to see and hear it for himself Harry releashed Draco to shove him towards the sofa. As Draco's arse hit the back of it with a small grunt Harry stepped forward and gripping Draco's arm twisted him around. The jeans only just cleared Draco’s arse sitting under the curve and lifting it slightly to look even more rounded. 

“I’m gonna fuck you while you’re still wearing these jeans and you’re gonna love it aren’t you?” 

“Fuck ,yes,” Draco groaned back as he shifted his feet and held on tightly to the padded back rest of the sofa.

Clasping Draco’s arse Harry spread him open, his mouth watering at the sight of the ring of puckered flesh before he dropped to his knees and licked over it. Draco gasped half standing back up before curing forward again with a whine as Harry continued to lick. While usually Harry would happily take his time eating Draco out until this tongue hurt and his jaw began to lock he didn't have the patience for it today. It was his birthday and Draco had told him to take whatever he wanted and right now what he wanted was to thrust into Draco until he blacked out.

With one more lick, his tongue pressing hard to Draco's hole and feeling it open slightly, Harry drew back and onto his feet. A tiny spark of magic and his hand was covered in magically conjured lube and he pressed a finger firmly inside Draco. He might want Draco and knew his husband didn't mind a bit of pain but he had no interest in harming him by rushing things. His finger slipped in easily enough and Draco only growled at the intrusion as he rocked back encouragingly. 

“Did you prep for this earlier?” Harry teasingly asked as he routated his wrist before pulling his finger out and shoving it back in again.

“A little, had a shower and thought it best I clean every inch,” Draco muttered back before moaning as Harry continued to finger fuck his hole. Adding a second finger Draco hissed a little but soon loosened and returned to harshly panting into the sofa. As Harry rubbed over his prostrate roughly Draco let out a whispered fuck before turing to look over his shoulder.

“Please,'' Draco begged and that was all Harry needed to hear. Withdrawing his fingers he covered his cock with the remaining lube. Resting the tip of his cock to Draco’s slicked rim he pushed forward in one slow thrust until he bottomed out with a deep sigh. With Draco’s legs held almost closed by the lowered jeans Draco felt tighter than normal and Harry had to take a few calming breaths for fear of coming too soon. 

Once sure he had regained some control and Draco had adjusted he drew back his hips before slamming forward. The sudden movement forced the air from Draco's lungs as he gasped but confident Draco was fine Harry only repeated the action. His cock thrusted into Draco's hole each time a little easier and Draco's grunts turned to moans as he struggled to keep his grip on the sofa supporting him. 

Moving his hand from Draco’s hip Harry reached around and wrapped his hand around Draco’s weeping cock. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last at this pace but he wanted Draco to come too. Keeping his grasp firm he stoked Draco in time with his fast and mess thrusts as he leaned over Draco’s back.

“Come on babes, come for me,” Harry grunted out through his clenched teeth as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. He felt like an animal, the desire to claim and rut pulling his lips back from his teeth before he bit down on Draco’s shoulder marking him. 

“Ah, fuck,” Draco cried and Harry felt his entire body tense underneth him as Draco came. The squeeze of Draco's hole on Harry's cock too much in the end as Harry released the skin in his mouth to groan as he fell over the edge.

His legs suddenly feeling weak, Harry rested more of his weight onto Draco as he concentrated on breathing and the after waves of pleasure spread from his cock to the rest of his body. Opening his eyes he gazed at the bite on Draco's shoulder, the teeth marks almost deep enough to break the skin and sure it would definitely bruise. 

He would feel guilty about that tomorrow while Draco would just roll his eyes and cast a few healing charms. For now he forced himself to stand up and let his softening cock slip out of Draco’s hole along with a dribble of come that soaked into his lowered boxers and jeans.

“You alright?” Harry asked as he gently stroked over Draco’s back and holding his arm helped him stand again. Draco stumbled a little and Harry steadied him with a hug, wrapping his hands around Draco's stomach and chest and letting him lean back.

“I am fan-fucking-tastic, Happy Birthday Harry,” Draco mumbled and when he turned his head Harry could see half of the smile covering Draco’s face.

“Yeah, Happy Birthday to me. Now, why don't we go have a bath and then get to bed,” he suggested as tiredness leached into his body.

“Good idea, you seem to be having lots of those today.”

Harry chuckled at the minor insult understanding that Draco was only teasing him.

“Come on, otherwise I’m going to fall asleep on my feet."

"Ok, but first let me tell you that I most certainly have no desire to have a party for my birthday next year. All I want is you," Draco said firmly as he turned in Harry's arms and stole a kiss. As their lips moved together and woke his brain back up he considered that of all the gifts he had been given in life Draco was the best one he had ever got and the only thing he would ever need. 


End file.
